


Shells and Whites

by mayachain



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Community: mini_nanowrimo, M/M, Perceptiveness, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-26
Updated: 2013-01-26
Packaged: 2017-11-27 01:10:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/656366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayachain/pseuds/mayachain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur knows how Eames likes his eggs in the morning. He may be the only one who does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shells and Whites

Arthur has known how Eames likes his eggs in the mornings since that month they’d both spent in L.A. at Mal’s invitation. Eames found out during the first week of 7:30 breakfasts in the Cobbs’ kitchen that Arthur is perfectly capable of handling five different pots and pans to accommodate the preferences of five dream sharers and an infant.

Arthur also knows that there are tells – the most telling perhaps the way there _are_ no tells, not in the conventional sense – when there’s something Eames would rather avoid but soldiers through anyway because he (thinks he has to) pretend(s).

Eames knows Arthur is willing to go to nearly inhuman lengths to organize the details of the job so that a as few problems as possible (some always will) arise. He also knows that sometimes he needs someone to step in and remove an obstacle _for_ him.

Eames knows that the trick to get Arthur to accept your help is to never let him know that you know what you’ve done.

Arthur would never serve Eames his eggs in the form he actually likes them in front of anyone else, not even ~~DomandMal~~ ~~Dom~~ ~~their friends.~~

Not that Arthur would ever let anyone but Eames pretend not to have known to have helped him.

Not that anyone but Arthur would see Eames’ tells. Not that Eames would ever allow anyone else to see them.


End file.
